Natsume and Mikan's night
by Endless World
Summary: Edited version of Natsume and Mikan's night. More fun, more sex and hotter version. Mikan can't sleep, so she decided to walk around the academy. Then she found Natsume, he asked her a favor, she answered: "Then I'm all yours." RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Shi-chan:** This is my first lemon fic, don't blame me if it's so bad!!!!!!! Now enjoy the story or whatever it is. And if you read this fic cousin, don't even think about talking about it. And this take from a night in my story: Our normal day.

**0oooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Mikan and Natsume's night**

A very dark night at the Gakuen Alice's hallway. There was a certain brunette who can't sleep. 'Arghhhhh, I can't sleep, why?' Mikan thought as she ruffled her hair, then she walked outside the academy's garden, she headed for the Sakura Tree. When she arrived, there was a certain Kuro Neko, who was lying on a branch of the Sakura Tree. 'Polka? What's she doing here?' Natsume thought as he looked down.

Mikan keep walking toward the Sakura Tree, until a voice spoke: "Oi, Polka, what're you doing here?" Mikan was surprise to hear to the voice, it was Natsume's voice. "That's my line, what're you doing here?" Mikan said almost shouted. "Urusai, you'll wake the students. Answer my question." Natsume said as he still looked down. "I can't sleep, so I go out for a walk. You?" Mikan said as she leaned to tree trunk. "Same here." Natsume replied as he looked up the sky.

A long silent moment between the two couple. "Ne, Natsume, do you love me?" Mikan broke the silent as she asked him in a sad tone, Natsume's eyes widened. "Of course I do, why would you ask such stupid question?" Natsume answered boringly. "I don't know, I kinda want you to prove it." Mikan said as she looked up at Natsume, so as him. "Oh. You do little girl? Let me show you how much I love you." Natsume said as he jumped down, right in front of Mikan.

"N-Natsu—hmm…." Mikan was cut off by Natsume's kiss, it was kinda rough. Natsume nibbled Mikan's lower lip asked for an entrance, so Mikan granted him, there it's started a tounge battle between them. Unexpectedly, Mikan's arm wrapped around Natsume's neck and Natsume's arm wrapped around Mikan's waist. More than a minute later, they broke the kiss for air.

"Does that prove enough? Or maybe…..you want more?" Natsume asked as he put his hand in Mikan's gown as he rubbed her breast. "A-Ahh….N-Natsume…." Mikan moaned as she makes Natsume's hormones raised, he began to trail butterfly kiss down her neck make her moaned more. "N-N-Natsume…." Mikan moaned sweetly as Natsume keep continued for awhile then he stopped. "Let's come to my room." Natsume said as he lifted Mikan bridal-style.

**In Natsume's room:**

Natsume bring Mikan in his room, it was a huge room with black and blue midnight wall paper, a king-sized bed, a bathroom, etc. Natsume put Mikan on the bed then he crawled on top of her. He began to stripped her gown that was covered her beautiful and elegant body awhile ago. He then leaned closer to her, one hand playing with her right breast, one hand playing with her mouth. "Mikan, you're really beautiful." Natsume whispered as he nibbled Mikan's earlobe.

"Natsu….me…..stop…." Mikan moaned as she panting hard. "Too late little girl, you're all mine." Natsume said as he kissed Mikan passionate, he explored her mouth, using his tongue. Mikan let out a little moan as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss then began to explore her body. He licked her ear, then trail down to her neck and stopped at her breast. "You used to be a flat-chested Polka." Natsume said as he smirked and played with her left breast.

"Ahhh….Nat…su…me…." Mikan moaned a little loud as she clutching the bed sheet. Natsume stopped playing with her breast but licking, bitting, nibbled them. "Ahhh…..Ahhh…." Mikan moaned louder. Then Natsume go down slowly as he stop at Mikan's womanhood. "Natsu…..me….pl…ease…." Mikan moaned as she panting. Natsume hear what she said as he smirked and put one finger into her womanhood.

"Ahhh…Natsume….ahhh…." Mikan moaned louder as Natsume pumping her harder. 'Shit, I lost my virginity.' Mikan thought as she moaned. He then slipped another finger into it. "Ahhh…..Ahhhhhh….." Mikan moaned louder. "Moan as loud as you can lil'girl, this room is sound proof." Natsume said as he keep pumping into her, that's make Mikan moaned louder as she climaxed with his finger.

Natsume licked the juice as he said: "Taste like orange." He said as he smirked. Natsume stand up as he slipped out his shirt and unzipped his jeans, after that, his boxer shown, along with his six-pack abs, .. "Natsu-Ah……" Mikan was cut off, Natsume licked her core. "Natsume….." Mikan moaned. Natsume keep licking in Mikan' s core, she moaned out his name, she was totally wet right now. Natsume take out his boxer.

"You ready?" Natsume asked as Mikan slightly nodded. Natsume lifted Mikan up and hold her thigh, then put his manhood of him into her as she moaned a little loud. He began to pumping slowly. "Ahhh….." Mikan moaned as some tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh my god, I didn't mean it, are you okay?" Natsume asked as he stopped, he loves her more than anything. "Iie, daijoubu." Mikan said as she smile. Natsume began to pumping into her again, soon, her moaning not in pain mode anymore, but in delightful.

"Ahhh….More, Natsume, harder, faster, ahhhh……" Mikan moaned as Natsume obeyed. Natsume changed his position into a back-seated position. That's mean Mikan sits on Natsume's lap as Natsume grabbed her breast and do it! "Ahh…..Natsume…." Mikan moaned. After awhile, they climaxed together and screamed each other names. Mikan and Natsume lied down the bed, they pulled out another bed sheet because of the juice they made. Mikan snuggled in Natsume like a ball.

"Prove enough for you?" Natsume said as she stroking Mikan's hair. "Hai, more than anything." Mikan said in a small way as she smile sweetly at him. Then Natsume gave her another passionally kiss.

**Outside the room:**

"Shit, they got it all!" Tsubasa said in a small way. "I got more money!" Hotaru said in a devil but small way. "Real movie!" Anna and Nonoko squealed. "I don't know why, but I feel like we weaker then them." Usa said. "Me too." Ruka exclaimed. "If my little kouhai is pregnant, he'll pay for this. How many time do they did this?" Tsubasa said as he clenched his fist. "Several." Hotaru replied calmly as she yawned. "I'm sleepy." Ruka said. "Me too. Let's go back to bed." Hotaru said as she stand up, the rest followed.

**Back in the room:**

"Ano, Natsume." Mikan said. "Hn?" Natsume said. "I think Hotaru and the rest are spying on us." Mikan said while playing with her fingers. "How would you know?" Natsume asked. "Cause…..I heard Tsubasa-senpai's voice said that "If my little kouhai is pregnant, he'll pay for this."" Mikan said. "I'd like to see him try, now let's sleep." Natsume said as he sleep, so as Mikan.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** I get some new from another fanfic, anyway, enjoy the story!!!!! And please read my story Our normal day!!!! And gomenasai for my grammars and story a little short.


	2. Demo version

**Krunchie:** This is a demo. If you want the real one, just review and say so. Kaito!

**Kaito:** It's an edited edition anyway. RnR!

_**Demo!**_

'I can't sleep!!!' Mikan thought as she stared at the celling, changing position. 'My bed's not comfy tonight! –Sigh- Probably a walk will do.' Mikan thought again as she climbed out of her bed, wearing her night slippers, she left the room.

_**Demo!**_

'Brrr….It's cold, I should have bought my jacket, oh well, I'll go visit the Sakura Tree then go back to my room.' Mikan thought again, she shivered then she lead herself to the Sakura Tree. When she arrived, she settled herself down as she stared at the sky, counting stars. But little she doesn't know that someone's there as well, let's see, a cat? A teacher? A _guy?_

'This is so boring, I can't sleep, and now I'm all sleepy, guess I'll go back my room then…' Natsume thought as he yawned. Then he noticed something down the tree trunk. 'Who have the guts to come here?' He thought as he looked down, he saw a white gown, then he look a little more, he noticed it was Mikan. 'What's Polka doing here?' He thought.

"Oi, Polka." Natsume said. Mikan looked up and found Natsume with his dark red robe on.

"N-Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked him.

"I should be the one who ask it." Natsume said as he jumped down from the branch.

"Well, I can't sleep! So I decide to go around a little. You?" Mikan said.

"I can't sleep." Natsume said. _And goddamn horny just think about you!_ He wanted to add.

"Well, I better go back to my room then." Mikan said stand up. The moment she stand up, Natsume quickly pinned her to the tree then kissed her hungrily, Mikan's eye widened in shock, but she kiss back. They at about thirty seconds later.

"Why?" Mikan asked, him, with her fore-head make a contact with his.

"I want you." Natsume said.

"Then I'm all yours." Mikan whispered into his ears, which makes Natsume kiss her hungrily again, and this time is longer, he gently massaged her lips as she granted him, he slipped his tounge into her mouth and they begin to fight fiercely. They stopped in a minute or so, then he begin to trailed his lips down to her neck, making a bright hickey that everyone can see it.

_**Demo!**_

**Krunchie:** Like I was saying, it's a demo! Don't let your hope down and wait for it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Krunchie:** Edited edition of Natsume and Mikan's night!!!

**Kaito:** You changed your pen name?

**Krunchie:** Yup! My nickname too! From Shi-chan to Krunchie!!

**Kaito:** 'Cute…' Well, enjoy the story!

**Krunchie:** RnR! Thank you for cousin FaN-LiFe13

_**Lemons!!**_

'I can't sleep!!!' Mikan thought as she stared at the celling, changing position. 'My bed's not comfy tonight!' She sighed 'Probably a walk will do.' Mikan thought again as she climbed out of her bed, wearing her night slippers, she left the room.

_**Lemons!!**_

'Brrr….It's cold, I should have bought my jacket, oh well, I'll go visit the Sakura Tree then go back to my room.' Mikan thought again, she shivered and lead herself to the Sakura Tree. When she arrived, she settled herself down as she stared at the sky, counting stars. But little does she know, someone's there as well, let's see, a cat? A teacher? A _guy?_

'This is so boring, I can't sleep, and now I'm all sleepy, guess I'll go back my room then…' Natsume thought as he yawned. Then he noticed something down the tree trunk. 'Who have the guts to come here?' He thought as he looked down, he saw a white gown, then he looked a little more, he noticed it was Mikan. 'What's Polka doing here?' He thought.

"Oi, Polka." Natsume said. Mikan looked up and found Natsume with his dark red robe on.

"N-Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked him.

"I should be the one who ask it." Natsume said as he jumped down from the branch.

"Well, I can't sleep! So I decided to go for a little walk. You?" Mikan asked.

"I can't sleep." Natsume answered. _And I'm goddamn horny just thinking about you!_

"Well, I better go back to my room then." Mikan said. The moment she stood up, Natsume quickly pinned her to the tree then kissed her hungrily, Mikan's eye widened in shock, but she kissed him back. They broke the kiss thirty seconds later.

"Why?" Mikan asked, him, her fore-head making contact with his.

"I want you." Natsume answered in a whisper.

"Then I'm all yours." Mikan whispered into his ears, which made Natsume kiss her hungrily again, and this time is longer, he gently massaged her lips as she granted him, he slipped his tounge into her mouth and they began a fiercely tounge fight. They stopped in a minute or so, then he begin to trailed his lips down to her neck, making a bright hickey that everyone can see it.

Mikan moaned as he sent her several kisses down her jawline and neck. She said something that makes Natsume carried her to his bedroom. When they reached it, he throw her on his king-size bed and kissed her lips again, he released her hair, let it scattered on his bed.

He begin to stripped her, he ripped off her white gown that he bought for her not to long ago, then he started to trailed kisses from her throat down her breasts, Mikan moaned louder and louder, he played with her nipples, he tweak it, she moaned, he bit it, she groaned, he lick it, she purred, he fondle it, she cringed.

He was about continued, then she suddenly turned over, now she's on top of him. "My turn." She whispered into his ears, then bit it, he groaned. She take off his robe, then she kissed him on the lips, she broke the kiss then trailed her lips down his body, she played with his nipples a little then kiss his hard, six-pack abs, then she rubbed his big, hard and thick manhood through his boxers, he groaned. She take a good look at his dark red, soul-taking crimson eyes. Along with his hard chest, six-pack abs and well-trained muscle arm.

She then slide down his boxers, revealed his large manhood, he thought her eyes just twinkled in a second, but maybe he just imagine, then she hold on his manhood, and put his tip in her mouth, she begin to sucked slowly, while Natsume can't take it, he took her head and booble (I'm not sure…) it faster, awhile later, Natsume cummed into Mikan's mouth, like he had never been that before.

"Too much, Natsume…." Mikan said, tried to swallow all his cum.

Then Natsume whispered something to Mikan, after that, they changed position, 69. Mikan begin to lick his manhood, while he prepare himself with her clit.

"Ah…." Mikan moaned as Natsume put his finger into her. "Lick it." Natsume said, more like command her. Mikan begin to lick again but this time, he lick and finger her, she cringed, she can't control her mind right. "I said lick it." Natsume said again. "I…I can't." Mikan moaned, then Natsume stopped, her pleasure meter fell down. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked. "I won't do it, if you don't do it." Natsume smirked.

But Mikan doesn't want that, so she have to bring herself down his manhood and suck it. On Natsume side, he also continue what he's doing. Natsume cummed so as Mikan. Her face and her breasts fills with his cum, while his face fills with hers.

Natsume turned her over, so that he can position himself. "You ready?" She nodded.

And with that, he thrust himself hard into her but just half way, she's no longer a virgin since they'd been having sex for a long time, but she can still felt the hurt inside. She bit her lower lip, tried to hold back tears. Natsume thrust his half into her again. She held her breath for awhile then begin to breath. "Ah…Ah…." Mikan moaned sedutively as he thrust himself slowly into her.

The room turned from cool to hot, by the air of the wild sex. "Faster…Natsume…" Mikan moaned, he adjust himself a little more, then he thrust into her faster. Their bed begin to shake, but it seem that they don't care. Her and his sweat drained down from their fore-head to their body. Their soul are interwine to each other.

Seems like Natsume go faster and faster. "Natsume….Harder…." Mikan moaned. "Say it clearly…." He groaned seductively. "Please…." Mikan moaned. "_Say it…_" He threatened her. Mikan turned impatience "Fuck me harder!" She yelled. Natsume smirked as he thrust into her harder and faster. Mikan purred, her wish came true.

Natsume also broke into sweats, but he still has his coolness. Each pump Natsume do, Mikan's moans turn louder. Here comes the knot, I'm gonna cum, Mikan thought, with a few more pumps and Mikan cummed, after that, Natsume also at his limit. They fall down the bed, side to side.

"That was awesome." Mikan said, panting.

"You ain't see nothing yet, baby. We'll continue." He smirked, then flip Mikan over and enter her without heistation, she screamed. Mikan tried to catch her breath, while Natsume tried to catch the fun. "Natsume!! S-Stop, it's too much!! It hurts!!" Mikan yelled, holding the handrail of the bedhead. "No can do my kitten. You said you're all mine." Natsume whispered huskily into Mikan's ear. Natsume pumped in faster, harder and deeper. His tip reached her womb. Mikan's eyes broke into tears.

The knot in her stomach build up again, she scream out loudly then cum big time, Natsume also at his limit. They both fell down the bed, Mikan rubbed her pussy, feeling her and his cum oozing out from the inside, then she dragged her finger up and lick it. "It's salty….." She said. "I hurt you, didn't I? Let me made it up for you." Natsume frenched with her, Mikan responed. "Ready for round three?" Mikan nodded. Then Natsume tell Mikan to close her eyes, she closed them. Natsume picked her ass up and stood up, still not open her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Mikan." Whispered a huskily voice.

Mikan opened her eyes and in front of her is a long mirror, it reflects the picture of her damp pussy and his rock hard erection. Mikan blushed, she tried to cover her eyes, but her body didn't let her. "Ready?" With that, Natsume entered her roughly, the picture in front of her was really embarrassing. "N-Natsume, don't do this…." She moaned, but he pumped her deeper, that means a no. Mikan moaned louder, also her face is extra red, since the mirror reflected everything they're doing, she think it was really embarrassing, he think it was really fun. "Hn…Hn…..AH!" Natsume hit her sweet spot.

"Watch this Mikan." Natsume said, then she heard a beep sound, like he was pressing something. Then a lot of mirror was shown, the celling turned into a huge mirror. "With this." He paused. "I can fuck you anytime."

He finished his sentence, then Mikan smirked, she turned around and push Natsume down the bed. "Share some fun for me too." Mikan said. Then began to pump herself into him, she moaned sedutively, her breasts bouncing up and down. Her whole body and hair were damp in sweats. Mikan's at her limit and she cummed. Mikan fell on top of Natsume. "Can we go to sleep now?" Mikan panted. "Hmmm…..No." He said, stood up and take something from his cupboard, it was a bowl of semen, but Mikan thought it was milk.

"Milk? Can I have some?" Mikan asked innocently.

"You can, but this is not milk and you're not drinking it from your mouth." Natsume said. "Do the handstand."

Mikan confused but still do it, Natsume open her ass, Mikan blushed, he pour the semen in. "Ah!" She moaned, then she noticed her stomache getting bigger. After pour the semen in, he take out a vibrator without battery and stuck it in her ass, Mikan winced in pain. "Natsume, it hurts, take it out…." Mikan pleaded. "If I take it out, the milk will shot the celling." He continued, "Round three started."

With one swift thrust, Mikan yelled out loudly, with 2 cocks inside ya, who wouldn't? "You're tight Mikan!" Natsume said. Thrust by thrust, Mikan felt that she's being tear up in a half. She's still moaning, until she meet up with that knot again. She screamed then cum, Natsume too. Mikan saw her stomach getting bigger again. "Natsume, how can my belly get smaller?" She asked, she then feeling the vibrator slipping out her ass. "I'm gonna cum again!!!!" She yelled then the vibrator finally slip out. The cum in her stomach shot out.

When the semen's all out, Mikan slumped down the bed. "You're really cruel Natsume…." She said. "Thanks babe. I just love it when you do that." Natsume said, pulling the blanket up. "By the way, where did you get those semen?" Mikan asked him, snuggle closer to his chest. "I masturbate." He simply replied. "What? Why? And how?" Mikan confused, and some of her emotion are angry. "It's true, I wanna do it and thinking of you naked." He answered. "Now sleep." He continued. "Meanie…." Mikan muttered. "That's why you love me and I love you too." Natsume kissed her head. "It's really embarrassing you know….." Mikan said.

Mikan was about to reply, but she felt a hardness at her opening. "You're horny again, aren't you?" Mikan asked. "Yep. Get ready for round four." With that, he jumped on Mikan and violate her.

_**Lemons!!**_

**Krunchie:** It's embarrassing to wrote it! And it's all Kaito's idea.

**Kaito:** I wish I can do all of that with my little kitten.

**Krunchie:** Dream on and enjoy!!! Remember to RnR!!!


End file.
